Shiba
by Anifun
Summary: When a kid from the future fall's into the well what will the Inuyasha and the gang do? Why does she look a lot like Yasha? Can Yasha help the girl find out about her self and past? Complete!
1. The shrine

A/N: This is my second story I hope you all like it at least a little. Please bear with my horrible spelling, bad grammer, and all my other probloms.

Disclamer: I didnt own Inuyasha in my first story so why would I own him now?

Chapter one: The Shrine

My name is Shiba Tenko age 15. I used to live with my grandmother and dog, atleast until she died. My dog's a shiba inu so I named him Inu. My mom and dad died when I was only 1 or atleast that's what I was told. I still dont know why, Grandma never told me how they died. I only have photos of mother when she was my age. In my grandmother's will she said I whould own the higarashi shrine.

One day after school ended I was moved into the shrine. I didnt have to much stuff, so I had two extra room's. I didnt take the larger one because I'm sure I would feel to lonly. There was a room that had a small closest it was some what clean, had a window, bed, and a desk.

Unlike many people I had light-blue eyes and dark blue hair. Also I had very large carnovor teeth. Normaly I was the most picked on in school eversince I grauated high school people still made fun of my height. I skiped two grades and desided that I wouldent go to collage because it would be in the way of my studying and cleaning. I had been given many scolorships for famous collages. I still have a year off so that I could manage my house.

One day in the summer while naping near the sacred tree I noticed the well was maken me feel a strange funny feeling. The only way I could explan it was in color like as if it had a red wall sournding it going up and about the air. I walked to the well and went inside. I looked inside the well which I never really did. I saw a ladder leading downward to the bottom of the well. "Well I ain't got nothing to do so I guess I'll do a little bit of adventuring" I went inside the well Inu followed right behind me. And little by little I went to the bottom of the well. It was a mess with vines, a whole lot of dust, and dirt. I acidently sliped from how damp it was getting I fell to the bottom of the well and hit my head. I must have blacked out becuase I dont remember what happend after that.

------END----------

A/N: what did you think of chapter 1? Please R&R I worked hard on this so I hope you enjoyed.


	2. It's Me, You, Us, Her, Or We

A/N: I know chapter one was short but It was only like an opening.

Disclamer: Do not own Inuyasha pain and simple. But, I own Yasha and Shiba and you cant have them. "Unless you beg like a chicken" "And ask Anifun"

Chapter two: It's Me, You, Us, Her, Or We

(Out side of the well)

"Shut up Inuyasha! I can go back to my time whenever I want to!" yelled Kagome at Inuyasha. "We still have to find the rest of the Shikon Jewel!" Inuyasha yelled right back at Kagome. "Come on you guy's you know that yelling doesent solve anything. It's been two year's since you guy's started dateing could you atleast act like a couple?" said Yasha in a very relaxed voice. Inuyasha and Kagome look at her with eyes that could kill. "Or Inuyasha could let Kagome go back to her tiime for atleast some ramen" said Yasha trying her bast to ignor the eyes they threw at her. Kagome lightend up "Ya, infact Inuyasha you can come with me!". He awnsered with the only thing that end's any conversation where he looses "FEH". So they left without Yasha for two days.

(Yasha's POV)

It's been two days now so I leaned on bone eater's well swiching from sitting to standing now and again. My new dog Inu sat along with me. Inu was a snow white dog I had saved from a demon lion. He followed me everywhere luckly he was a demon pup so he was very small. He could last a good 10,000 years if he doesent get killed. Like me he had pointy ears that now and again fell down on his head. He had golden eyes which told me he was most likely a demon.

It was now the afternoon which is when Kagome said she would be back. I saw the blue light shimmer so looked inside the well. It wasent Kagome or Inuyasha...it was...it was... IT WAS ME!!!!!!!! I rushed to the bottom picked me or her or whatever you know what I mean! I picked up the girl and took her out of the well. Then I layed her down on the grass. Inu sniffed her then me he knew it wasent me but, was confused anyway. "How is that me if this is me? She cant be me she came from the future or the past. And if it was me wouldent I remember this or something?" the girl moaned. I had to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome but, they could go back on there own right now this girl need's help. I picked her up and brought her to the new house that we built.

(normal POV)

Kagome and Inuyasha came back around sunset. "Where's Yasha?" said Inuyasha while helping Kagome out of the well. "Maybe back at the house making dinner or something really nice for us" said Kagome holding onto the rim of the well. Inuyasha picked her up and out of the well "Ya maybe you're right". They walked over the the house and opened the door it was empty "Yasha! You can stop hiding now".

(Shiba's POV)

I heard some people mumbling but, I was too tired to get out of the soft warm place I was. "wait a sec soft? Warm?" I opened my eyes and saw I was in a old fasion futon in a small room. My clouthing was folded in a pile next to me 'wait then what am I wearing'! I took off the covers and looked at what I was wearing. It was an old fasion kimono the shirt and pant's were red. "Yasha!" I heard somebody yell out. I got up and at the same time the door was opened a man came into the room "There you are Yasha!" he said holding me in a embrase. A girl in a high school uniform came in. "At least awnser us if your here" said the girl walking closer to me "Look at how much you worried your father". "hu? Father?" I said "but, my perants died when I was 1". "That's because she's not me" said a voice that sounded a lot like mine. They both looked at where the voice came from. A girl that looked a lot like me was standing there. She was wearing the same clouthing as me, she had white hair, white dog ears, and blue eyes like me.

"See I found you in the well. You looked so much like me so I brought you here" said the girl who looked a lot like me. Who I now know as Yasha. "That still doesent explain were I am why you people think I look a lot like Yasha" I said. "Ok promise me you won't sceam" said Kagome "Ya ok" I awnsered. Kagome held up a mirror in the reflextion was "IS THAT ME! I LOOK LIKE YASHA!!!!!". Yasha yells at me "And what's wrong with that!". "Nothing exept the fact I'm used to haveing dark blue hair no dog ears and eyes like Kagome's" I said. Yasha says "Now I know this is gona sound crazy but you are in the Futal Ara". I open my eyes real wide and mouth I stop breathing and blinking "Told ya she was gona react like Kagome did" said Inuyasha.

----------END------------

A/N:So that's chapter two people it weired but Shiba does seem to act a lot like Yasha. And yes Yasha is tecnaly 13 now and Shiba is 15 but Yasha is older than her for the fact that she's been living 52 years.


	3. Look For Clue's

A/N: For those of you reading story 2 "Shiba" you should read story 1 "Yasha". And if you just want to laugh you should read "A uninocent card game" . Shiba: "short but sweet". Yasha: "THAT'S MY LINE!!!!"

Chapter 3: Look For Clue's

(Yasha's POV)

The girl fainted after we told her she was in the futal ara. The second time we told her she asked us like a good million questions. Kagome awnsered most of them. Tomorow me and her would go to her time since it was obvouse Kagome and Inuyasha couldent get there. At night I asked her "Say, what did you mean your perants are dead?". Shiba awnsered "They died when I was one. I was rased by my grandma atleast until she died this year. So Inuyasha's your father?". "Ya" I awnser. She turns around to face me "look's kinda young so does Kagome to have a kid your age". I look down at the ground "Inuyasha was pined to a tree by my mother before I was born. That very day I was born and my mother died. For fifty year's Inuyasha was pined to the tree and I was living with my aunt. I basicly only knew my father's face for all those year's. And he never knew about me being alive. So my dad only knew me for these past two year's".

Then Shiba does something a lot like Kagome she get's up crawls over to me and pat's me over the head. I look up at her with tears forming in my eyes. She just keep's petting me like Kagome. I collaps on her lap and hold her by the hip's. She act's eather like a mother or sister it was hard to deside. when my crying was somewere inbetween stoping and continueing she lifted my head and wiped away the tears I had on my face. "You should forget about the past and look to the bright future. And I may not know much about you guy's but, I guess your life will be longer than mine so make the best of it" she looked like Kagome or me at that second. I have no clue at all why in the world I did this but I pinched her nose and said "Sister". She did the same and said "little sister".

I smiled like she was smilling then took out a photo I had stolen from Kagome's time two year's ago. "Here maybe this might help you in the future" I passed her the photo. "Kagome look's a lot like my real mother maybe she look's like your's" I said to her. Shiba's eyes widened "She look's exactly like my mom when she was fifteen". I said "no way Kagome's one of a kind I'll only believe you if you have a picture of her". I stood up real fast "I want to go to your home now! I cant wait to look for clue's! I think I know something about you and who you are but, I'm not 100 pesent sure".

Shiba looked at me like as if I was crazy "Let me see your back" I said to her. "No way pervert!" Shiba said to me. I yelled at her "NOT LIKE THAT!!!". I lifted her shirt a little and then almost to the top. Sigh "I was wrong. I thought you were me from the future or something". Shiba talked to me forgeting the whole 'I thought you were me thing' "So can we go to sleep now please". I put down her shirt and nod. She crawls away and goes back to sleep. I cant seem to sleep at this second, to many idea's keep on running on and on in my head. But, before I know it I'm asleep.

(Shiba's POV)

Yasha was preatty cute, she knew a lot, and was good at making up idea's. 'WAIT WHAT ABOUT INU!!!! Who was going to feed him when the food ran out' Inu had a smart feed food bowl which he could refill by him self. "bark bark bark" is there a dog here? A dog that looked just like Inu walked into the room he didnt look twice at me he went strait to Yasha and sniffed her. Then putting his nose softly against her face to wake her up. Yasha woke up after the second time "Inu..." she smiled and petted him "good boy". He stook out his tounge and licked her face. Yasha sat up and looked at me "Have you meet my dog Inu?". I nod "I have a dog that look's exactly the same as you're dog". Yasha got up and said "Well dont you want to go home and look for some clue's?". I get up with her "Of course I need to do work and stuff".

(Yasha's POV)

We walked over to the well. "And how am I suposed to get back to my time through this well" asked Shiba. I held her hand and said "Like this" I pushed her in then jumped in a second after her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shiba yelled as we free fell in the well. Then a purple light ingulphed us completely and we landed softly at the bottom of the well. "See I told you it was safe" I said to her while we were climbing out of the well. She look's down the bottom of the well "I guess you were right". "Say your ears havent gone back to normal?" I said to her. She quickly climbs to the top and touches the top of her head the ears arent there. "They were there just a second ago!" I say to her jumping out of the well and landing next to her. Then her hair goes blue again "Maybe the demonic powers of the well and futal ara make you change into your true form" I said scraching my head. She sigh's "It seem's that ever second I spend with the well makes my entire being change". I pat her back and we head for her house, which is Kagome's!

"Say did you know this house is Kagome's at her time?!" I said to Shiba while I looked around the whole place. Shiba shake's her head "My grandma passed it on to me when she died and when I was little I had my father's last name so I really didnt know to much about the Higarashi side of my family". "Higarashi!? That's kagome's last name!" I yell out to her being so suprised that she's part of kagome's family in the future. She doesent notice so we keep on walking "Yasha lest go to the shed maybe we'll find something there I'm sure the house is empty exept for my junk".

I nod "Sure their grandpa used to leave a whole lot of junk in the shed maybe it's still there". As we walk over to the shed a dog come's along and run's over to Shiba. Shiba leans down to pet the puppy "Hi Inu you miss me boy?". He barks and sniff's me a bit he jump's on me and lick's my face like crazy "Wow Inu never liked me that much". I try to speak in bettween Inu licking me and laughing "actualy Inu was my dog demon in the past he must have out lived me and stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha". He stoped licking my face and I got a good look at his eyes which we're still that cute golden color. "I alway's liked those golden eyes he had. It was something that was cute that he had" said Shiba looking down. I bark at Inu telling him "Inu I want you but, Shiba need's you more so make sure you ignore me ok?" he bark's back "sure".

We finnaly make it to the shed it's old and crumbling but, it's mostly old. When we go inside instead of finding pot's and stuff there's only a whole bunch of paper and picture's. "Man this place is a mess..." I said before I accidently bumped into a bunch of photos. On top of the pile there was a picture from last christmas I was in it with Inuyasha Kagome and her family. I picked up the picture "hey look it's a picture from last crismas". She took the picture to look at it it had everybody in it she smiled "Maybe you should keep it" Shiba said to me and passed the photo back. I picked up a empty alblum "Can I make a ablum of photo's I know?".

Shiba shrugged "I guess so". 'I'll do that latter' I thought. I looked at a papper that was sticking out it was yellow and had the sent of old tears. I pulled it out "Shiba can you read this?" the papper was full of tears and was wet so many times that it was preatty hard to read. Shiba took a look at the papper "suic... I cant tell what the rest of it says". I looked back on the floor to see if we can find anything else there was another yellow papper just as bad as the first. I read a part of it "Higa...shi... kome...ide... marr... followed husband ... not... how... inu...blood. That's everything I get from this one". Shiba trys to read the papper she has "Half... dog...inu... expera...suic... left... wife... chil. Let's see what we can put together".

--------------END-------------------------

A/N: Just to keep you motivated I want to thank personaly (Atleast as personal as it can get on the internet)

Becca baba N Queenie: for Favoriteing my story ( - thank you)

and I'd mostly like to thank

Cappucino lover: It's comment's like your's that keep me going ( /// I wish I could give you people a hug)


	4. Putting The Letter's Together

A/N: I'm glad that the few of you reading the story like it. Now that I think about it the story really aint gonna be as long as the first.

Disclamer: I only own Yasha, Shiba, and Inu

Chapter 4: Putting The Letter's Together

(Last time)

"Higa...shi... kome...ide... marr... followed husband ... not... how... inu...blood. That's everything I get from this one". "Half... dog...inu... expera...suic... left... wife... chil. Let's see what we can put together".

We went back to Shiba's house it was almost exactly the same as Kagome had left it. "You can wait in my room while I get some snacks" Shiba said to me while my nose sniffed the room. "Uh ya ok" I said as I walked up the stairs. I walked into what used to be Kagome's room, it was the only one that had funiture. I looked at the light blue paint that it had with baby pink going around the rims. "Acording to grandma I was born in this room and they never changed it" said Shiba looking at me trace the rim of it with my fingers.

She put the tea and some bread down on the desk she also had a large book with her. "Dic...tion...ary what's a dictionary" I asked her when I read the title. She opened it to the letter E "It's a book that people use when they dont under stand a word or dont know how to spell it". I looked in side the the book she was looking fast from word to word then she fliped the page "See the only word that has E-X-P-E-R-A is experament(s)". "So that word is experament's. They must have been doing it to Inu" I said to Shiba. She sake's her head "Then there wouldent be so much ink for the next word".

"You think the word is Inuyasha!" I ask suprised. "Maybe I mean the letter's look a lot like your name" then she flips the page all the way to S. She gasps "What What is it! Did you find something!?" I ask her. She nods "Inuyasha comited suicide he killed him self for being experimented on". My eyes widen Shiba continue's "and the other papper must be saying that Kagome did the same but, they never found the body". I start talking again after a minute "she choose to stay with her husband with the mate mark. The mate mark give's you a choice if you want to die with your mate or live and take care of the family. Kagome must have choosen to die with Inuyasha and left you alone with your grandmother".

"So Kagome and Inuyasha are my perant's too" Shiba said. "making me your big half or two third sister" I said. "And I've got an idea to save your past and future" I said trying to brighten up my little sister. She lifts her head and smile's "we cant keep thinking about what happened so I'm lissening". I whisper the idea in her ear "that's mean Yasha" Shiba say's in the middle. "It's the only way" I said, I whisper the rest of my idea in Shiba's ear. "That'll mean I have to stay here living my normal life here" Shiba say's I nod. "But think about the life you'll gain" I say to reasure her. "I guess so" Shiba say's.

I finnish drinking the tea then say bie to Shiba before I jumped into the wel I said "Shiba I promise that I'll succeed". I swear I heard her whisper "thanks sis" I smiled at the thought of seeing Shiba as a baby in Kagome's arms a new born.

---------END------------

A/N: Well seem's this is going to get interesting

Yasha: That's not fair I dont even know what I planed!

A/N: (Evile smile) You'll know soon enough... you'll know... BWAHAHAHA!

Shiba: Stop the evil miniacal laughter

A/N: cough cough sorry about that this time I'd like to thank

kikyogurl you are one of my most dedicated readers (Thank you Thank you) I cant say this enough


	5. From Fine To Guilt To Horible And Last W

A/N: Seem's that the story's becomeing a mystery right? Yasha: yes. Shiba: kinda.

A/N: dont worry the point of the story is to seem like that but, it'll end and Shiba. Shiba: ya

A/N: You might not come up for a really really really long while for those of you who are smart can guess when.

Disclamer: What does it take to get it in your thick skull I dont own Inuyasha I wish I did but I'm not that lucky!

Chapter 5: From Fine To Guilt To Horible And Last Worse

"Kagome I'm back!" I yelled as I ran to her and jumped into her arms. "Hi Yasha where did Shiba go?" said Kagome smiling at me. "Shiba stayed in her time since she doesent find being in the futal era helpful with all the time she has to study and stuff" I awnsered Kagome. She sifted my weight and said "I should have gotten her address or something". I changed the subject "Say Kagome when we gonna visit your time?". She use's her free hand to scrach her head "well soon I'll be graduating from high school so if you want we can go tomoro". I smile and put my hand's in the air "YYYAAAAAAA!!!!".

Inuyasha came home about two hours latter "Inuyasha!" I ran to him when he bursted through the door. He lifts me up and gives me a new kimono "For you and the festival". It's baby-blue with pink sakura flowers on it (Cherry blossoms) "It's pretty but what festival are you talking about?". Kagome walks in "The summer festival at my world it's the only large reason that we're going back". I hold up the kimono then a pair of red pants fall out along with the bow that goes around the waist "You got me a boys kimono!" I yell at Inuyasha. He awnsers after puttig me down "I thought you might be more comfortable since your going to be chasing Miro, Kira, Shippo, and Shiroku". Miro and Kira are Songo and Miroku's first two kids they are boy indentical twins and Shiroku a baby girl that has just turned 9 months old. "sorry" I picked up my kimono and walked over to my room.

I put the Kimono down in a pile guess I didnt really want to do anything mean to Kagome after all she's done for me. "Maybe I sould tell her" I said to my self.

D: If you tell her it could mess up the future

H: But, we shouldent be mean to Kagome

HD: Exactly!

D: Maybe we should just tell her mother to tell Kagome to stay in the past for the sake of her and Inuyasha

H: Like after she gets married and stuff

HD: Or she can say that soon the well might not let her come into the past or future and it'd be safer for her to just stay in the past since Inuyasha and me...

H and D: US!!

HD: Whatever but, we just wouldent make it in a only human world for human's.

D: Sound's ok with me what about you Human

H: Ok

The plans down I just hope that Kagome's mom will bear with us. I'm sure she wont fight since Kagome, Inuyasha, and their childs life is in danger. I spread out my futon and try to go to sleep even though it's still the afternoon.

HD: Demon Human...

D: Shut up I'm trying to not feel guilty about being mean to Kagome!

H: I'm also trying to not feel guilty about taking her out of her own world.

HD: If only there was a way to eather make demons live in Kagome's time or tell her about the suicide happenings.

H: we cant it'll effect the future.

D: but what if we only tell Kagome about what happened to Inuyasha and it's because she made them live in the future.

HD: And if she live's in the past with us nothing bad will happen.

H: Sound's to dermatic for Kagome to handle

"Yasha...?" I heard Inuyasha call out to me in bettween my thoughts. I sat up on the futon "Your um..." Inuyasha said to me, I look down at my body I was a baby again. He lift's me up and raps me up in my hatori shirt "Let's go get you a diaper". He walks to the kichen where Kagomes cooking dinner. "Kagome do we have any more diapers? Seem's that Yasha was thinking to much" which could be the under statment of the year. She walks over to us and take's me out of his arms and into hers "I'll go change her. Just make sure that the ramen doesent over boil". He goes over to kichen and says "ok no problom".

"So what's this about thinking to much?" Kagome grabs one of the diapers and lies me down on the bed. I shift my head so that I dont face her luckly my hair covers a large present of my face. "Let me guess it's because of what you did to your dad right?" I nod first "Yes I knew it" then I shake my head. "It's that and something else?" I nod as she lift me up now wearing a diaper. "You wana talk about it?" I grip tightly on her shirt and nod. "Dont worry I wont tell Inuyasha" I face her again but, I havent smiled.

She lightly sighs and falls on the bed still holding onto me. "so is there something interesting about Shiba that you guys found out?" I nod and hold out my small index finger. "so only one thing about her was interesting?" I nod again. "Does she live in a shrine like me?" I nod again. "Did you find anything else?" I nod "Are you going to tell me?" I shake my head. "Why is it something bad?" I nod vigorisly "Who's it about? Cant you tell me?" I shake my head. And something amazing happens for the first time I talked in my baby form "Kagome you know I want to tell you. But, I dont know what'll happen if I do".

Kagome sits up "GASP" she put's one of her hands on her mouth "you... just talked!". I look up at her "Must be that the baby efects wearing off". Kagome lies back down but put's me down next to her "So why cant you tell me?" she ask again. "It could ruin your life but, do me a favor dont go back home exept for graduation. Stay here consider graduating not only from school but, from the future. Something really bad is going to happen if you go back home when you become pregnate. I... I... I DONT WANT YOU AND INUYASHA TO DIE!!!!!" I put my hands over my mouth as the tears start flowing down.

I didnt know I'd been holding them back for so long. It actualy hurt when they started flowing down more and more of them came down and they just wouldent stop. It was like all had frozen exept for me, Kagome just sat there her eyes wide.

---------END-----------

Shiba: (Smacks Yasha over the head) I thought you were going to help me not destroy my entire life as I know it!!!

Yasha: Ouch I'm just a kid I cant help it!

A/N: Stop fighting you sound like a bunch of babys I control the story so shut it!!!

Both: yes (For now on I will be know as my name states) Sarah (Thats with a "H"!!! People always forget that letter in bithday cards and stuff)

A/N: Boy are you guy's in for a suprise


	6. Do I End Here?

A/N: Well Yasha basicly stoped the happy junk that was going on. The only way it can get worser is if Inuyasha find's out. Yasha: "Plaese tell me Inuyasha doesent find out as well then I'll have to tell them almost every chapter in the story and that will take forever". If he find's out (Wait Aint I Suppose To Know What's Going To Happen?) I'll just keep it plain and simple.

Disclamer: I think a lot of you would know by now I do not own Inuyasha and the rest of characters that already came out in TV/Manga

Chapter 10: Do I End Here

"So why cant you tell me?" she ask again. "It could ruin your life but, do me a favor dont go back home exept for graduation. Stay here consider graduating not only from school but, from the future. Something really bad is going to happen if you go back home when you become pregnate. I... I... I DONT WANT YOU AND INUYASHA TO DIE!!!!!"

I opened my eyes when I noticed nothing was moveing exept for me. I looked at the door there was Inuyasha his eyes were just as wides as Kagomes. I started to cry again I had become to acostomed to always being held, happy, with someone. In just two years I couldent imagine living alone again. I heard a strange sreching noise I got up to find out where the noise came from and to find out why the world has litraly gone grey. The noise is from the front door I open it since I find no point in living anymore. A demon or something came to the door, it was wearing a black robe with a large sword. "What the hell do you want?" asked the Demon side of me like as if it was normal that we talk with no control.

D: Wait did I just say that?

HD: Ya but, I'm still me.

H: Dont forget about me.

"In this world we talk from our brains and not mouths" It said. "Oh" I said like as if that made pefect sence. "Come with me little one I need to show you the future" It stuck out it's paw hand it was a lions hand exept the three paw fingers were shaped like human hand's. I put my hand on its and followed it we went into the foriest and stoped at the sacred tree. "You wana see whats happening to Shiba right now?" It asked me, I nod. It let go of my hand took out it's sword, and pointed it at the tree. He slashed at it and instead of the tree breaking apart a time rip or something like that came out. It held my hand again but this time with his other hand it was a dog's same as the lion hand at least in shape. But, he didnt hold my hand like before it was like the claws acted on their own they were pinching my skin but not so hard that my skin would bleed.

We got to the other side of the portal with no trouble. When we got there we were grey and everything else is in color. "look" It say's at it points at Shiba with it's pointed claw. Shiba looked like as if she was just getting ready for school when all of a suden she falls to the ground yelling "It Hurts It Hurts Stop!!!!". She was disapering little by little she was becoming more and more younger and then she started fadeing by this point she was quiet and still. Then just like when she was there she was gone. I grab the collar of Its coat "Bring Her Back Bring Her Back You Ass!!!" the demon was yelling but my body movement was from both me and the human. "Do you want to know why she dissapered?" It ask me like as if nothing was happening.

I put him down "Yes yes please" this time my human side is talking. He quickly flashs us back to the sacred tree of the past and then into Inuyasha and Kagome's house. A baby was crying and Inuyasha and Kagome were both smiling. They looked only a few years older and Kagome was wearing a hatori like mine and Inuyasha's. She also had dog demon ears just like me and Inuyasha she must have completed the shikimino no tama (I have no clue how to spell that) and wished to be a half demon with Inuyasha. The baby stops crying and she put's it back into the crib and leaves.

Inuyasha and Kagome walk right through me and It. I point at the crib It nods like as if he could understand what I ment. I walk slowly to the crib and look inside, the baby opens it's eyes they were Kagomes eye. But, gold like Inuyasha's it looked like a boy the hair was a dark silver most likely because of Kagome's black hair. He looked up at me and smiled his little hand's were trying to grab me but, when he noticed he couldent he gave up and said "Mama!". But, it seem's that he was talking from his brain because his mouth never moved. "Say, why can he see me?" I asked It. "Babys can see ghost since they are very conected to the dead world espesaly new borns" It said. I pet the babys hair, even though he couldent feel it. It was more to sooth me than him.

"So you ready to go?" It asks me as I remove my hand from the childs hair. "Do I end here?" I ask It.

----------END---------

A/N: Does she end here are continue living?

Yasha: I wana live!!!!!!


	7. Demon Of All

A/N: ... What I aint got nothing to say!

Disclamer: Drop it people I dont own Inuyasha!

Chapter7: Demon Of All

His head turned to the side like as if he was saying 'what is wrong with this girl?' I think.

"no no... You need to get back to your time" He say's and with one tap of his foot we were back where we started.

"Hu? But, I messed up the furture didnt I? Shouldent I be killed or something?" I ask like as if it matters. It shake's it's head "you did well little one. You saved Inuyasha Kagome and Shiba. In fact you'll have to find out my little gift on your own time" It pat's my head then take's a few steps away.

It lowered it's hood I got a good look at it's face it had a human's face. His hair was snow white unlike mine that was a darker silver color. It held up it's sword and the robe It was wearing turned white. Large white wing's grew out of his back and It said "I'm just like you..." then dissapered. Little by little the grey left along with it until I sat back on the bed with Kagome like I started.

"What do you mean if we leave we might die?" asked Kagome in shoke. Inuyasha had stood at the door and droped the noodle's when he heard this.

"while me and Shiba were exploring we foun out more than you think about her. She was you're child in the future. You and Inuyasha had gotten stuck in the future and left me in the past. Then when shiba turned one Inuyasha killed himself beacause he had been experimented on for being found out. Then a few day's latter you had made your choose about going with him or staying with Shiba. You choose follow to the death and Shiba stayed alone the rest of her life. Just like I would have" I said the whole thing sure they would understand and stay in the past.

Inuyasha and Kagome huged me I was wiped out from everything that had happened all I knew was the future was going to give me a suprise. I fell asleep right after dinner. Instead of sleeping in my room I slept with Inuyasha nd Kagome like the old time's. I didnt tranceform back into a big kid until the morning.

--------END--------

A/N: Wow what a short story there's only one chapter left and it's more like a extra I dont have to do this. But, I want to so I hope you liked it.


	8. Just About It

A/N: like I said in the last chapter this might be the last chapter if you want I could write an extra chapter. I'm sure you would want one more chapter before you forget about this story and throw it into the garbage.

Diclamer: The awnser to this is NO NO NO NO but, I'm sure all of you know the question.

Chapter 8: Just About It

It's been about a year since I've seen Shiba turns out yep everything went ok. Kagome graduated and then stayed here for the rest of her life. Inuyasha and Kagome are both healthy as ever. As for me (Get's up from the sacred tree) "You could say I've got a lot to live for". Two little kids run to Yasha one little girl with black hair on the tip's white hair. One little boy with white hair and black on the tip's both from Kagome and Inuyasha's litter.

Lastly a boy with silver hair with the same eyes as me run's to us then fall's flat on his face at the last second. I lift him up "Yasha are you always going to be such a klutz" Inuyasha and Kagome had named the fist born right after me. The other little boy for his temper just like Inuyasha was nameed Taski. And the little girl for her sweet nature like Kagome Ai.

Yasha smiles exactly like Kagome but, is a klutz. The funny thing it's like he's the alpa male in this little cub pride along with Miroku and Songo's kid's all three of them. They all seem to think I'm the alpa female because they follow me everywhere. And I seem to alway's be the baby sitter along with Shippo.

Today Inuyasha and everyone else left me alone with all the kid's. "OK EVEYONE SIT" All the kids sit down in front of me "This is going to be easyer than most people think. Ok everyone go play outside while I make lunch ok!?". They all got up "YES" and all said together exept Yasha. "Unless anyone want's to help me cook..." I said hopeing to find out why Yasha said nothing. Yasha came to me and said "I'll help" though he was only seven months old he was smarter than most of them. "Ok I got my little helper and follower for the day! Yasha is the one that will get the most attention today!" I smiled as all the other kids became jelose of him and left to play.

I goot all the stuff I needed to cook as Yasha sat on the counter waveing his leg back and forth. "Yasha do you know how to heat up water?" I asked him he nodded and got started. I was cutting the vechtables when I heard Yasha yell. "What happened Yasha!?" I asked him he was holding his left hand which was red. "I burned my hand" he said to me like as if it didnt matter I blow on his hand. "Is it better?" I said he nods and give's me a fake smile just like Kagome does. I looked at him kind of angry "Liar..." I said to him "Hu?" he say's. "Your just like Kagome you try to hide thing's but, as soon as you start thinking about them you cant pay attention to what your doing. Your lucky Kagome turned into a half demon. So tell me what's the matter?" I swear he's lucky not to be exactly like me.

"Well, Miro and Kira mad fun of me for being half demon, a klutz, and also a weak link. And they took the spot I had and they wont give it back" I go to were the first aid is "And sometimes weird people talk to me my human and demon side I think". At this remark my eyes grow wide and I say "Listen to them what do they tell you?". "They say to fight them and get your place back" He awsers. I start to bandage his hand "Why not fight them they are miroku's kids so they sould put up a bit of a fight just dont hurt them to much".

He smile's and nodds "Can I really!". I do the same back "Would I tell you to if you couldent?". I put him down and finnish bandaging him "Wait a sec I want you to have something" I went up stairs to get him the sword Totosai told me to give him on a day like this. It could tranceform like Inuyasha's sword it was made out of my fang I told totosai to make it so that only he and me can touch it also so that only he can carry it. Everybody else would eather get shocked or it would be to heavy.

I come back and he's jumping like crazy must really want to fight them.

D: thank lord they dont have the wind tunel or else he'd really get hurt

H: dont be so hard on him

"Stand still so I can fix it up" I put it around his waist and in a second he's out the door. I follow him as he walks to Miro and Kira who are playing with bugs. "Miro Kira I want my place back!" The twins look up and say "Who's going to make up give it to you!?" says Miro. Kira follows up "Ya we're the alpa male around here!" Yasha's having troble figureing out what alpa male is but, he goes along with it. "Well if you guy's are so tough then fight me!" he take's out the sword it looks old and rusty. "With that rusty sword..." says Kira "we'll beat you faster than we squish bugs!" finnishs Miro.

Shiroku the little girl says "Go big brothers!". While Ai cheers on Yasha "Go Yasha You Can Do It!". And Taski whispers in dog to his brother "Only you can be the alpa male so beat them up like the bugs they are". Yasha smiles and all of a sudden his sword turns into a biger one with it's own arua riseing from it. "Do you still think you can beat me?" He smirks like Inuyasha before he runs to them. Both boys hold up sutras "listen sutars only work if they touch me you guys" and he his them softly over the head "I win" he says as they both hold the top of their heads and start to cry.

Ai starts yelling "YAY! You Did It Yasha!" Taski leans on a tree and spins a finger saying "yay". Shiroku trys to get Yasha from behind but, he's to fast and jumps up just in time. He ends up behind her and put's the sheah of his sword to her head jently as to not hurt her "I said I win I'm the alpa male..." his eyes look angry like inuyasha's then they turn soft like mine and he smiles again. "So dont go agenst me kay?" She fall's to the ground in defeat and starts crying like the baby she is.

Inuyasha and all the other perants came back to find Yasha smiling in my arms while all of Miroku and Songo's kids were crying. Miroku picked up the twins and Songo picked up their sister. They thanked me for all my trouble and left. I told Inuyasha everything Yasha did and he smiled and thanked me as we'll. Yasha didnt leave he stayed with me that whole day and night.

While I was washing his hair he said the strangest thing "I dont know if feel's like I've meet you before like not in this life but I dont know how to explan it". I finnaly under stood who Yasha was. Yasha was Shiba's soul he remebered the past I awnsered to him. "Who know's you might not be all that wrong" he looked at me like I was crazy but, smiled and started laghing with me.

------------And Thats A Rap!---------------

A/N: For those of you wondering I chose to do that extra chapter in the last chapter I hope you enjoyed the story and will read the last story of Yasha (coming soon in a fanfiction near you)


End file.
